cncfandomcom-20200223-history
World Socialist Alliance
. Red indicates nations aligned with the Soviet Union and the World Socialist Alliance.]] The World Socialist Alliance (WSA) is overtly a Soviet-backed multinational organization of Third World nations, including Mexico and other major Latin American states. It was believed the alliance merely provided financial aid. In reality, the WSA was a front for a global communist network devoted to taking down the United States and bring about a global communist revolution. The member states of the World Socialist Alliance included: =Central Asia= * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * Georgia * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Kazakhstan * Uzbekistan * Turkmenistan * Kyrgyzstan * Tajikistan =East Asia= * Cambodia * Laos * Vietnam * Burma * Mongolia =Arab World= * Iraq * Libya * Egypt * Tunis * Jordan * Syria * Yemen * Iran * Turkmenistan * Algeria =North & South America= * Mexico (communist government) * Cuba =Europe= * Czechslovakia * Yugoslavia * Latvia * Estonia * Lithuania * Romania * Ukraine * Belarus * Moldavia History Prior to the events of the Great World War III, the WSA was considered a harmless economic alliance. As such, the United States was friendly towards the group. In 1972, USSR forces were sent into Mexico to stabilize the nation during a major civil war. This was done under the aspects that Mexico was a WSA member, and the USA took little notice. This would soon prove disastrous, since the USSR would use Mexico as the springboard of the main thrust of the invasion of the United States in the opening stages of GWIII, with the main bulk of Soviet forces rolling across the USA-Mexico border into Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, and California. The WSA took an active role in the invasion of the United States. Troops from Cuba, Libya, and Iraq all went to the States to offer secondary support to their Soviet allies. Among these troops were a large number of terrorists and suicide bombers. They wreaked havoc on Allied Forces through the assassinations of several high-ranking commanders and the bombings of several bases. Thousands of civilians would die at their hands during the course of the War. Initially, the Soviets were winning the War against the Allies, giving the WSA the upper hand on a worldwide scale. They enjoyed large economic and territorial gains thanks to the Red Army. However, after the Europeans entered the War on America's behalf, their luck started to change. The Soviets steadily lost ground in the United States after Washington, D.C. was liberated, forcing most of their forces to retreat to the few Red states that remained. To make matters worse, the United States launched an invasion of Soviet Mexico after most of the country was recaptured, forcing the WSA to go on the defensive. Despite these losses, the WSA was not defeated. As the Soviet Union grew more desperate, the WSA initiated suicide attacks against some of the highest-ranking Allied Commanders. Among their victims was American General George Carville, who was blown up by a Crazy Ivan in his Pentagon office. However, these attacks did not discourage the Allied war effort as the WSA hoped they would. The United States and their European allies planned to invade Moscow through the use of Albert Einstein's Chronosphere. If this invasion was allowed to succeed, the WSA would collapse. The Chronosphere was installed on Key West off of the Florida Coast, which was where the WSA would retaliate. After endless waves of paratroopers and naval attacks failed to destroy the Chronosphere, Soviet and Cuban troops on the Cuban coastline activated three nuclear missiles that would annihilate the Allied Forces on Key West. Unfortunately, it was not to be. Despite the overwhelming defenses on Cuba, Allied forces managed to overrun the Soviet troops and destroyed the missiles while they remained seated in their silos, setting the stages for the Moscow invasion. The Allies stormed Moscow as their forces were teleported to the city with the Chronosphere, and by the end of the day Premier Alexander Romanov was captured by American forces and Moscow fell. The fall of the Soviet Union forced the entire WSA to surrender, and the alliance supposedly dissolved now that their Soviet allies were forced to submit to Allied demands. WSA and the Psychic Dominator Disaster When Yuri and his Psychic Corps initiated the Psychic Dominator Disaster after the War's end, it can be presumed that all former WSA states were placed under Yuri's mind control. However, free Allied forces time traveled back to the onset of Great World War III, where they once again fought the WSA and the Soviets while pursuing Yuri. Once again, the Soviet Union and the WSA were defeated, but in a peace agreement made in London, they agreed to assist Allied Forces in defeating Yuri before he could activate his Psychic Dominators. Their efforts were successful and after Yuri was defeated, the Allies and the WSA finally came to agreeable terms. Information on the Soviets' international allies of the Fourth World War are lacking. However, it is not inconceivable that the USSR will attempt to resurrect the World Socialist Alliance. Category:Red Alert 2 Factions